


荣勋 - Lose Control

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 没有情节 单纯短小的一辆车





	荣勋 - Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> 没有情节 单纯短小的一辆车

权顺荣这么个吵闹咋呼的家伙，在性事上却不是个急性子。

李知勋最喜欢的就是他射出来的时候喉咙里轻轻闷哼出来的声音，就只有短暂的一声“嗯”，还拖着一些气音。

而李知勋热衷于取悦他。

比如现在，他伏在权顺荣身上，两人身前的器官抵在一起，顺着他起伏摇动的腰肢互相磨蹭着。李知勋低头观察权顺荣的表情，明明已经硬得都不行了，却仍然只是轻轻抿着嘴唇垂着眉，低头看着两具身体之间交织的部位。然而光是这样也足够撩人。

真是要命呀，那眼尾。如果现在是在舞台上，再等他配合节奏抬起眼，估计就是像老虎一样想吃人的表情了吧。但现在老虎被他压着呢。李知勋低着头去吻他，手指绕上他发尾的同时，感受到对方的双手也攀上了自己的腰。

李知勋在等老虎的反击，等着权顺荣把他撂倒在身下，顶得他叫声都支离破碎。

他故意塌下腰去挑逗，毕竟权顺荣说过李知勋最性感的就是腰，编舞的时候李知勋站centre的部分都会多一些wave的动作。他就像是在跳舞时那样，腰和胯贴下去，再抬起来，若有似无的肌肤接触，反复几次，终于让他满意地感觉到腰上的双手开始越收越紧。

是时候加点码了。

李知勋勾了勾唇角，喊他：“顺荣。”这两个字在唇齿间发出暧昧的鼻音。他本身就不不是擅长撒娇的人，但他知道他不用做什么，就只是这样简单直白地表达自己的渴求，就已经是最好的催情剂。

权顺荣帮他做扩张的时候总是体现出令他惊讶的耐心，而他也会用同样的耐心帮权顺荣做手活，指腹和手掌在茎身上每一寸皮肤碾压过去，细致得连顶端泌出汁液的小孔也不会放过——这说是耐心不如说是变相的折磨。

被折磨的人自然也不会轻易放过他。脾气好不等于不反击，等到后穴可以顺利吞吐三根手指了，权顺荣左手一伸，把李知勋的腰稳稳圈住，右手手指一用力，李知勋就受不住地嗯嗯啊啊低吟起来。到这时候主动权就不由李知勋来掌握了，权顺荣恶趣味的时候会用手指把他插得射出来，他只管放任自己就好，放任那颤栗的快感在背脊上流窜，他直直仰起头，在控制不住的惊叫声中射得权顺荣的下腹一片粘粘糊糊。

这下他终于如愿以偿被撂倒，失去重心地倒在枕头上，在他上方俯下身的权顺荣已经满头是汗。明明都还没开始干呢。

“别忍了。”李知勋开口才发现自己声音已经哑了，“已经可以了。”

权顺荣不回答，只是低头咬住他的嘴唇，力道出气地大，吻得啧啧发响。李知勋安静地承受着，配合着，顺势将腿缠到对方腰上，将臀瓣中间对准那根硬得已经不行的东西蹭过去，穴口就抵在那滚烫的热度上。

权顺荣松开了他的嘴唇。  
“我们知勋尼怎么这么骚啊？”

“不可以吗？”李知勋又往前顶了一寸，粗大的顶端已经快要被吞进来了，“就是要做你的小骚货啊，顺荣——啊——”

他其实已经准备好了，不过还是被权顺荣操进来的力度弄得再也说不出一句完整的话。他终于露出猛虎猎食的样子，幸好穴口被他充分地扩张过，再激烈的动作也不会有撕裂的痛感，只是觉得体内每一个皱褶都被抚平，每一个角落都被填满。

李知勋觉得晕乎乎的，好家伙，又要失控了。这么想着的时候权顺荣退了出去，再一把把他捞了起来，翻了个身，一气呵成的动作中间夹杂着他大口的粗喘。李知勋乖乖地撑起身子跪好，就被权顺荣带茧的手掌掐住腰，他顺从地塌下腰身，然后就听见权顺荣凑在他耳边低声道：“那就操死你啊，我的小骚货。”

FIN.  
2019/2/18


End file.
